


Princess Chat

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: BAMF Mari [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Battle, Akuma Possession, Fluff, Gen, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Still Ladybug Without the Suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Tikki is sick, so Chat Noir has to face an akuma solo.  It's not going well.  But Marinette has his back.Inspired byDannybird22 (nee: Bellatown)'s art





	Princess Chat

"I'm so sorry, Chat Noir," Ladybug said, her face pinched and frantic.  "My kwami is sick, and she can't hold the transformation long enough for a fight."  Her earrings let out a beep as if to support her words.

He stared at her a moment, stunned.  Kwamis could get sick?  He heard the akuma roaring in the background.  What shitty timing.  The sheer horror on his partner's face was enough to haul out his protective side.  "Can't be helped, Bugaboo," he said, sounding much more calm than he felt.  "Got any suggestions for the clean up?"

"I'll be nearby," she promised, her forehead still rumpled with concern.  "She thinks she can handle that much."

He nodded decisively.  "Right, then.  You give Tikki a rest."  He vaguely recalled that was her kwami's name.  "I'll take care of business."  He turned and bounded off the cafe to face the two story tall, lop-eared rabbit head on.

It did not go well.

Adrien was a smart guy, and something about being in the suit seemed to boost the speed he thought at.  Usually that was enough of an edge.  As Chat Noir, he could take hits that would land his civilian self in the ICU.  While he could definitely hold his own in a fight, even with the odds stacked against him, he was only half of a team.  His Lady was so much better at thinking outside the box, and their usual divide and conquer routine was a much better strategy than this mess.

He flinched as he timed a leap just right for the fluffy akuma to spin its backside to him.  He hadn't even touched down when he took a truck-sized rabbit's foot to the chest.  His head jolted forward as he was launched backward through the air. yet again.  He hit a building, and the crack of breaking bricks seemed oddly muffled.  As he dropped to the ground, he shook his head to chase away the fog that seemed to be setting in.  He'd probably hit it too many times in the last half hour.

Alya's shout cut through his confusion.  "Mari, no!"

Leaning against the wall raised his eyes just enough to see the sweetest of his friends charging across the street toward him.  He'd seen that look of fierce determination before.  It was beautiful.  Squatting down, his tiny friend scooped him up without any apparent effort.  He was certain his heart stopped for a moment as she cradled him in her arms.

Behind her, the akuma roared, very much in a way normal rabbits didn't.  Chat Noir flinched.  He needed to get her out of here, get her to safety.  But something in her face made him reasonably certain she wouldn't listen to reason.  Also, his mouth didn't seem to be working.

Turning toward the enormous fluffy menace, Marinette planted her feet and narrowed her eyes in a glare that was, frankly, terrifying.  After approximately three seconds of meeting her look for look, the akuma bowed its head, cowering.  It fidgeted with a band of yellow around its front right foreleg a moment before placing an oversized friendship bracelet at Marinette's feet.  The way the rabbit hunched and presented the braided loop, it was clearly an act of obeisance.

Chat Noir looked into Marinette's face, curious how she would take this surrender and submission.  He'd known she was clever and amazing, but he hadn't realized she was so brave and strong, and wow.  That rage look was somehow both intimidating and really hot.  He glanced down and realized he'd brought his arms in tight and curled his hands in a way that screamed helplessness.

The rabbit hastily lumbered away.

"Chat Noir," Marinette said sternly, her gaze turning to him.

"Y-yes?"  Why was she scowling?  Was she going to kick his butt?  Would he like that?

"Why are you so light?" she asked, her breath puffing heavily out her nose, though it seemed to be from anger rather than the continued effort of holding him.

"Why are you so strong?" he countered, thinking that was really the fifty euro question here.

There was a moment of silence that felt loaded and tense.  "Do you even eat?" she demanded.

"Do you even lift?" he asked.  "Because I think you lift."

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to get this done last week, but this is a time of year when all bets are off! 
> 
> Feel free to visit me over on [Tumblr](http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com/). If you have constructive feedback or need to discuss an aspect of this story, I've found that sort of thing tends to work better via direct messaging or asks than the comments section here.


End file.
